In a multi-car system of an elevator system, a plurality of cars can move independently of one another in a common elevator shaft or a plurality of elevator shafts. In such multi-car systems, expedient safety measures are usually carried out to avoid the occurrence of a collision between cars.
For example, such safety measures relate to the case in which a first car is to carry out a transportation process from a start stopping point to a destination stopping point. In order to avoid a collision of this first car with a further car of the elevator system and to ensure a safe transportation process of the first car, this transportation process can be carried out, for example, only when there is no other car of the elevator system located in this region between the start stopping point and the destination stopping point. In this context, reference is made, for example, to EP 1 565 396 B1.
If appropriate, the system waits, i.e. the first car remains at the start stopping point, until all the other cars are moved out of this region in the course of corresponding transportation processes or even have been completely moved out of this region. This can lead, under certain circumstances, to long waiting times for passengers of the first car at the start stopping point before the first car begins the transportation process.
Such long waiting times are usually felt to be very unpleasant for passengers. Furthermore, such long waiting times can also annoy and upset the waiting passengers. In general, such waiting times worsen the travel comfort and adversely affect the sense of wellbeing of the passengers.
It is therefore desirable to reduce such waiting times in an elevator system with a plurality of cars in an elevator shaft.